


Into the Depths

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bray is not a mortal, It's only going to be two chapters, Jeff is, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Taker is also ooc, Taker is not a mortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: Firstly, I would like to apologize for my lack of posting of the stories. I am still working on everything but it has been a busy few months. Got a new job and been focusing on getting settled in on that.This is a little something I've been working on because I wanted to dabble in the area of the supernatural elements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologize for my lack of posting of the stories. I am still working on everything but it has been a busy few months. Got a new job and been focusing on getting settled in on that. 
> 
> This is a little something I've been working on because I wanted to dabble in the area of the supernatural elements.

“Well well, what do we have here?”

A voice, male but sultry soft, suddenly spoke. Jeff tensed, gaze darting around in the darkness frantically, searching for the owner of that voice. 

“A sweet little lamb seems to have roamed away from the watchful eyes of his shepherd,” The voice spoke again, amusement dripped with a menacing edge that sent a chill down Jeff’s spine, “Even the guard dog doesn’t seem to be around. Oh what woes the little lamb coud face.” 

“Wha-” Jeff started but stopped with a gasp as the darkness was suddenly illuminated in a soft white light. He blinked against it, his eyes adjusting and when he could finally see, he froze. Standing a few feet from him, holding a glowing lantern, was a man. 

Dread settled heavily in the pit of Jeff’s stomach as the man lifted up the glowing lantern. More soft light illuminated the area, chasing away the darkness and allowing Jeff to make out his features. Bauge pants, a colorful red and black Hawaiian shirt that wasn’t buttoned, what looked like a tank top underneath. A full, long beard covered the lower part of his face and long dark colored hair that looked slightly unkempt hung down the sides of his face down to his shoulders. What got Jeff, made the dread slowly turn into fear, was the man’s eyes. They were a cold, piercing, glowing blue and they stared back at him, boring into him. It was a hungry look. The look of a predator that had just found his chosen prey. 

Realization comes crashing down onto him and Jeff realizes the mistake that he had just made. The mistake of venturing in the basement, where he knew he shouldn’t have. 

It was an unspoken rule: stay out of the basement area of the arenas. 

That was where _it_ was. The door to The Undertaker and Kane’s domain. The gate to Hell. 

They used it to traverse from the land of the living to the land of the dead. Unfortunately, it was a two way door and could also be used by those that resided in Hell. It wasn’t safe. Not for mortals anyway. Many that came through the portal hungered for the souls of the living. Kane and Taker made sure that those that dared to step into the mortal world would be trapped close to the portal, their insignias were on the stairway that lead to the basement. Those insignias formed a powerful barrier to keep those demons contained and unable to cause any harm. 

They had issued the warning, _descend not into the darkness for your soul may very well be consumed._ And if anyone knew better than to venture into the basement, it was Jeff Hardy. If anyone should have listened to the warning, it was him. He hadn’t. 

He had been bored when Matt left out with some of the others, headed off to a party. He had been invited but he declined to go, he had other plans. Plans that involved a certain Phenom but said Phenom had yet to return for him and Jeff had grown tired of waiting for him to materialize from the shadows. He had left the locker room that they shared, had wandered around, hoping to run into someone to talk to or perhaps run into his supernatural other half. But there was no one else, the show was winding up and half the roster was already gone. He was thinking that he would’ve been better off going with Matt and just waiting until Mark came to collect him from whatever bar he ended up in, when he came upon the pitch black staircase. He had stopped and stared. 

There had been a part of his brain, the instinctual part that worried about his continuing survival, that had screamed at him to stay away. He knew the basement was off limits to people like him. To mortals. But he was curious and he was bored and how bad could it really be? He was a daredevil after all. He took risks others were to scared to take. 

Jeff had tuned out the voice that told him to go back to his room and wait. Instead he approached the darkness. It reminded him of a void, nothingness, as he started descending the stairs, slowly and carefully, until the darkness swallowed him. 

And now here he stood. Face to face with this mysterious man, who held a lantern that was beginning to produce some kind of smoke-fog. 

“Such a beautiful soul you have,” the man spoke again, and Jeff detected a slight southern hilt to his words as the smoke-fog continued to billow from the lantern, rising up behind him and forming into something but Jeff couldn’t take his eyes off the man, “I can see why the Reaper likes you. Can see why he so greedily keeps you close. Wouldn’t you agree, dearest Sister?” 

Jeff gaze did move when a low keening hum rose up in response to the words. Floating in the air just behind the man was some sort of spirit. She was a translucent white but her features were clearly visible and she was beautiful. Her mouth was curved up in a gentle smile. She wore a long white, dress that flowed around her and hugged her figure tightly. One of her hands laid against the man’s shoulder as she leaned forward, seemingly taking him in with her dark eyes. Her hair was long, dark and fanned out around her as if it was being blown by some invisible wind. 

“Absolutely stunning,” the spirit agreed, her voice soft and soothing. It washed over Jeff and he could feel his body relaxing against his will. His mind grew fuzzy, making it hard to think. “You poor dear, wandering around in the darkness. Lost and so very much,” her voice changed, growing so cold that it hit Jeff like whiplash, sending a cold spike of fear up his spine that washed away all of the soothing warmth that he felt just moments ago. “ ** _alone._** ” 

“All alone.” the man echoed, with a flash of teeth, “But not for long. We will have to be quick Sister. The Reaper will surely realize his little lamb is not where he should be and come looking for him.” 

Oh, this was bad. Very, very bad

“Yeees,” A shrill growl followed and Jeff’s gaze flickered back to the spirit and he couldn’t help the fearful noise that escaped him. Her features had changed. Gone was her beauty and instead she looked terrifying. Her face had twisted, into to a vicious snarl, pointed sharp teeth on display. The tips of her elegant fingers now had elongated sharp, needle-like nails. The spirit drifted over the man’s shoulder, starting to close the distance. “Come dearest little lamb, give us that beautiful soul of yours,” She reached out and Jeff’s mind was screaming at him to get the fuck away. He turned on his heel and he fled down the pitch black hallway, spurred on by the loud, screech and laughter that followed him. 

Blindly, Jeff stumbled through the darkness, nearly tripping over unseen objects, running into walls and catching corners in his frantic attempt to flee the danger that he knew was chasing him. From his peripherals, he swore he could see the soft light of the lantern behind him. Panic started to rise in his chest, making his labored breathing even more so. 

His foot suddenly catches on something and he tumbled, managing to catch himself with his arms before he could face plant on the hard concrete floor. What little breath he had is knocked out of him and he groaned. His mind screams at him to get to his feet and keep running but his body does not respond, too stunned, struggling with exhaustion.

He feels them when they close in, seconds before the hall is illuminated in that soft white light and he feels the ice cold brush of claws on the back of his neck. He rolls onto his back, pushing himself up to scramble away from the spirit that was hovering just above him. His heart is hammering in his chest. Fear flooding his veins. 

The spirit let out a low growl as she floated after him, reaching out for him again. His instincts screamed at him to not let her touch him, that if she got her hands on him it would be all over. 

“There is no use in delaying this any further,” The bearded man hissed, from where he stood behind the spirit holding the lantern. His eyes flashed in the soft light and the soft glow of his eyes intensified. “Your soul will be ours. Now, be still!” At the command, an unseen force gripped Jeff, immobilizing him completely. 

He watched, wide eyed, as the spirit closed in on him, those clawed hands gripping him on either side of his head. He watched fearfully as white tendrils started to rise up from his body and something painful sparks through his body, a deep pain that he realizes is his soul starting to be pulled from his body. He screamed in agony. The spirit hummed as she dipped her head down to be level with his and started to lean in to place a kiss on his forehead. Her lips were inches from his skin when suddenly, a streak of lightning flashed through the air, just missing the spirit but hitting the wall of the hallway with a thundering sound. The spirit drew away with a screech and retreated back to the bearded man. 

The force that had been holding him let him go and Jeff collapsed back, the coldness of the concrete floor welcoming him. He laid there for a few seconds before he recovered enough to lift his head. He looked at the man and spirit but their eyes were no longer on him. Their gazes were fixed to something behind him. He struggled to lift himself up enough to look and the relief that flooded him was dizzying.

The hallway behind him was quickly filling with a very familiar purple streaked fog. Electricity flashed within it and low thundering sounds echoed through the hall. As the fog rolled around them all, the temperature started to rapidly drop until Jeff’s breath billowed out with every exhale and goosebumps broke out on his skin. The air grew heavy, and the scent of freshly dug earth filled the hall. From behind him, Jeff heard the sharp intake of breath, but he did not remove his gaze from the fog as the dark shape materialized and emerged from it. 

Standing at six foot ten, he was a mountain of a man. Boots thumped loudly on the floor as he strode forward. Tendrils of raw purple energy rose up from his form, seeping through the black t-shirt and jeans that he wore instead of his usual long coat and hat. His long dark hair flowed around his face, falling down to his shoulder. His lips were twisted in a snarl and his eyes, completely white, containing no irises or pupils, were locked on the man and the spirit. Mark was, at this moment, every bit the supernatural entity and he truly was, the embodiment of death.

“Reaper,” the man grinned, spreading his arms wide, a mock welcoming gesture. Jeff turned his head, watching those icy blue eyes flair with power. It was nothing compared to Mark’s. Not even close. It was still dangerous. To Jeff. 

Jeff shifted, scooting toward Mark, attempting to put as much distance between him and the obviously non-mortal man. His movement did not go unnoticed. Glowing blue eyes snapped to him but they did not linger on him long. A growl rumbling in Mark’s throat, dark and deadly, had the man’s attention back on him. Mark stalked forward, until he stood directly behind where Jeff was still on the floor. Jeff leaned back until his head rested against one of those long legs, shuddering at the power that was radiating from the taller man. 

“What a sight,” the bearded man growled, frowning, “The shepherd comes in the nick of time to save his precious little lamb from the slaughter.” Jeff flinched back as those blue eyes slid down to him again, a fearful whimper leaving him. Suddenly something new, powerful washed over him, something that was familiar and welcoming. Jeff watched, awestruck, as the purpleish fog washed over his body, gently brushing against his skin and dancing like flames all around him. Encasing him in a cocoon of Mark’s raw power. 

“Continue to try my patience, abomination, and you will find yourself in the depths of hell” Mark finally spoke, voice dripping with a deadly promise as even more of his power surged forth until the very air was charged with it. 

The man’s jaw clicked shut and true fear flashed in his glowing eyes. The spirit wrapped herself around him, eyes burning with hatred as she glared at Mark. She hissed, “We will retreat for now, _Reaper_ , but we will have his soul.”

One moment, Mark was standing behind Jeff and the next he was directly in front of him, moving so fast that Jeff barely caught himself from falling backwards. Mark’s voice boomed as he snarled, “If I ever cross paths with you again, I will end you once and for all and I will wipe all traces of you and your little cult from the planes of existence.” 

The spirit screeched and the lantern flashed, a blinding light. Jeff covered his eyes, shrinking back with a startled cry. Strong hands gripped him and suddenly, he was wrapped in a strong embrace and nestled against a warm chest that smelled of earth. 

The purple fog rose up around them, electricity snapping and popping until there was a final loud, screech and then silence. Jeff chanced a peek, opening his eyes slightly. He was met with darkness. The bearded man and the spirit were gone. He sagged in Mark’s hold, exhaustion hitting him like a punch to the gut. He pressed his face back against the fabric of Mark’s t-shirt, both for the safety and to hide his face. He did not want to know what else might be lurking in the darkness nor did he want to face the wrath of the man that was still holding him tightly. Jeff knew there would be fall out that would follow this. He’d messed up, big time. 

Silence stretched on for a few moments before Mark broke it with a deep sigh. He reached up, hand threading through Jeff’s hair to cradle the back of his head. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Mark shifted, pushing himself to him feet, pulling Jeff up with him. 

Jeff’s knees felt wobbly when he stood, threatening to collapse under him. He gripped onto Mark to steady himself but he didn’t look at the other man. He kept his head down, eyes on the floor. He could feel those now hazel eyes roaming over him, searching. Checking to make sure he was unharmed. A large hand settled back on the back of his head, fingers treading through blond strands to gently scratch his scalp, a calming, soothing gesture. 

Jeff watched as that same purplish fog started rolling around their feet, covering his sneakers and Mark’s boots before lifting upward to surround them completely. It lasted for only a few moments and then it was falling away and they were in the parking lot of the arena, right next to Mark’s bike. He refused to look up even though he could feel Mark staring at him, trying to meet his gaze. 

“Let’s go,” Mark finally growled after he saw it was clear Jeff wouldn’t not look up, stepping forward to mount his bike. Jeff followed without hesitation, settling himself before wrapping his arms tightly around the other and pressing his front against that strong muscular back. A large hand wrapped itself around his wrist, giving a gentle squeeze before the bike roared to life and they tear out from the parking garage, as if Mark couldn’t wait to get them far away.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was left behind for the countryside as they headed for what Jeff could only guess was a motel situated out of town. The constant rumble of the bike under him, the wind whipping around him, and the solid warmth he was pressed into, helped to calm Jeff’s frayed nerves. His mind kept flashing back to the basement, replaying the scene over and over. If Mark had been just a few moments later, his soul would’ve been gone, devoured by that spirit. 

Guilt swamped him because he knew that his being in danger was his own fault. Had he listened in the first place, he wouldn’t have been in that situation and Mark wouldn’t have had to come rescue him. He could tell in the tension that was still in the other's shoulders and the way the bike sped through the night that Mark was seething and Jeff knew there would be hell to pay for this. Rightfully so. 

He was so caught up in his downward spiraling thoughts of what Mark had planned for him that he doesn’t realize when they pull into the parking lot of the out of the way motel. He jerks slightly when the noise from the bike cuts out abruptly. His eyes, which had closed against the guilt bubbling up inside of him, fly open to take in his surroundings. It takes a few moments before it clicks. When Jeff realizes they were at their destination, he quickly swings off the bike. He stood, suddenly nervous, and watched Mark kick the kickstand down and dismount, plucking the key from the ignition. 

Mark gives him a brief sweeping look before wordlessly turning toward the office. Jeff followed. He pays little attention to the transaction that followed, stays silent and out of Mark’s way. He does offer the clerk a small parting smile when Mark gets them a room and he turns to follow the larger man out back into the night. Unsurprisingly, their room is directly in front of where Mark parked his bike. Jeff smiled, being a supernatural being must be very interesting.

Mark unlocked the room and ushered him in. Jeff doesn’t hesitate, knowing what was about to come next. He walked to the center of the room and stopped, listening as Mark closed and locked the door. Goosebumps broke out on Jeff’s skin as the temperature of the room started to drop and the pressure behind him grew. He slowly turned around to face Mark, flinching at the thunderous look that clouded Mark’s gaze. 

“Jeff.” 

A shudder involuntarily traveled down Jeff’s spine. The power that was radiating from the being before him, rolling over him and reminding him that what he faced was nowhere near human. Mark took a step closer, Jeff couldn’t stop himself from taking a step back. He wasn’t scared of Mark, knew Mark would never hurt him. His presence, the power and the danger it carried with it, was overwhelming and Jeff’s instincts were screaming at him to keep distance between them. 

Mark took pause after another step closer. He tilted his head slightly, white eyes finally closing after flashing with realization. A deep sigh escaped from him, an attempt to calm his anger. The tension that had gathered, lessened, causing Jeff to relax slightly and release his own breath,one he hadn’t realized he was holding. His eyes flickered away from Mark, unable to hold the stare when it was once again focused on him. 

“Why were you in the basement?” Mark questioned, voice rough and deep and holding just a bare hint of his rage. “What possessed you to venture where you knew you shouldn’t go?” Jeff remained silent, guiltily. He fidgeted and hung his head but Mark wasn’t going to let him off the hook. “Answer me Hardy.”

“I was lookin’ for you,” Jeff answered, nothing more than a whisper but he knew Mark heard him, “I got bored and I was tired of waitin’.” 

Mark growled, the air around them crackling as his power surged again. “You ventured into the basement and damn near lost your life because you were bored?” He roared and Jeff flinched.

The raw power snapped around them, licking over Jeff's skin, making the hairs on his arms stand on end. His gaze snapped to Mark watching as he started to pace back and forth. 

“You realize that if I had arrived just a moment later your soul would’ve -” Mark cut himself off with a snarl. The lights started flickering. He lowered his head, hair falling forward to obscure his face. He shoulders slouching. Jeff stared wide eyed at him, never had he seen Mark looking so troubled before. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeff blurted out as the guilt hit him like a sharp blow. He dropped down to his knees, head bowed in submission like he had seen the druids do sometimes when they drew Mark’s ire, repeating his apology, “I’m so sorry.” 

In the blink of an eye, Mark was kneeling beside him, a big hand gripping Jeff’s chin gently and tilting his head up. 

“You do not bow to me Hardy. You do not bow to anyone.” Mark growled before he leaned down to touch his forehead to Jeff’s. They stayed like that for a moment before Mark spoke again, his voice a low rumbling whisper, “I would give you the world if you asked for it. You are that precious to me Hardy. Do you even have any idea what they would’ve done to you?"

Jeff swallowed. He had a pretty good guess of what would’ve happened. Fear shot through him momentarily. He nodded but Mark’s grip on his chin tightened slightly and from the look Mark was giving him, Jeff knew what that Mark wanted him to voice it. 

“They would’ve devoured my soul.” Jeff answered, whispering back, voice trembling. 

Mark closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tight around Jeff. He took a deep breath and all the energy in the room dissipated. When he opened his eyes, they were hazel again. “They would’ve done more than just devour your soul,” Mark explains, leaning down to capture Jeff’s lips in a brief kiss that Jeff melts into. It ends too soon when Mark pulls back just enough to press their foreheads back together, rumbling “That abomination takes souls, twists them to fit his demented way and turns them into mindless followers of his cause.”

“Kind of like the druids?” Jeff questoned, furrowing his brow. 

Mark shook his head, “No. The druids had a choice. They chose their servitude. Bray does not give that choice. He forces them to bend to his will, breaks them and forces them into submission. He brainwashes them and turns them into empty, emotionless husks. They lose their wills. They do his bidding, unquestioningly, or rather I should say that bitch’s bidding.” 

“The spirit?” 

Mark nodded, growling out her name with a disgust that Jeff had never heard from him, “Abigail. Just as diseased now, as a spirit, as she was when she lived. She thirsted for the powers of darkness. Wanted them all for herself. She fought Kane and I for them but she was alone and was not strong enough to defeat us and we prevailed. Perhaps she would’ve tried again had it not been for an ill fated end. A disease struck her, weakening her mortal body before it eventually ended her life. She pled with the devil to spare her, to grant her immortality, but by that time I was powerful enough to influence him and he denied her. Her spirit never found peace and now her closest follower, Bray, leads the cult she left behind, continuing her work and adding his own sick twist.” 

Jeff gasped in horror at Mark’s words. “Oh,” was all he managed to get out before burying his face in the material of Mark’s shirt. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I know,” Mark sighed, and Jeff felt those strong arms wrap around him. Effortlessly, Mark was pushing himself to his feel, bringing Jeff up with him. He walked them over to the bed and sat before settling Jeff down on the sheets. Jeff watched as Mark leaned over him and gently ran a finger down the side on his face. 

“You will promise me that you will stay away from the gates from now on. It is dangerous, Kane and I issued that warning for a reason. Promise me Hardy.” Mark rumbled, stare stern. 

“I promise,” Jeff said and he meant it. 

“Good. Now I want you to rest. Your soul needs to rest as well.” Mark ordered and Jeff nodded as exhaustion swept through him. He’s positive it is some of Mark’s doing but he doesn’t even get the chance to attempt to ask before he’s out completely. 

\--

Mark watched as his powers pulled Jeff under, into the deep sleep that he knew Jeff’s body needed to recover from Abigail’s attempted soul snatching. A growl bubbled in his throat at the thought of that bitch getting her hands on a soul that belonged to him and him alone. 

And now since they know of his boy, he would have to take extra precautions. Mark had no doubt that the abomination would try to get Jeff’s soul again. So Jeff would not be going anywhere without either himself or a couple of the druids. He stared down at Jeff’s sleeping form, reaching out a hand to brush through his hair. Even deep asleep, Jeff reached to his touch, turning his face into his palm. 

An idea came to Mark then, one that made him smile. If he infused enough of his power, lay it dormant around Jeff’s soul as sort of a protective casing and fix it where if someone tried to tap into his soul again, that power would lash out. He placed his hand on Jeff’s chest and summoned his power. Purple energy flowed effortlessly around his arm, down to his hand and sank below the material of the shirt and into Jeff. Mark closed his eyes and directed his power to its destination, leaving it swirling around Jeff’s soul like a protective cage. Satisfied with his work, Mark stood from the bed long enough to rid himself of his clothes before he joined his lover and closed his eyes.


End file.
